


weston koury one shots (taking requests)

by enokiton



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enokiton/pseuds/enokiton
Summary: this is weston koury oneshots! please do send requests, i have a lot of time on my hands and incredibly bored,i will write anything except:pedophiliaanything underage,and inbreeding kinks.
Comments: 5





	weston koury one shots (taking requests)

**Author's Note:**

> do check out the other weston koury one shot book! its on the weston koury tag.

taking requests! please do recommend some, ill start writing them right away.


End file.
